Celestial Academy
by TheFireofIce
Summary: A Brand New Academy has recently been Founded on the outskirts of Almia. The opening of a New Academy should be a happy event. What happens when Danger arrives and The Legendaries pick this brand new Academy to help Stop it.Accepting OCs! Please R&R!
1. Prologue: One is found! How many more?

**Prologue**

_Dear Applicant,_

_This is the applicant letter for Celestial Academy. We are pleased to hear you are interested in joining our facility. At our Academy, We offer the highest grade of education on the aspects of Pokemon Training. Whether it's Breeding, Battling, Co-ordinating, or just on the study of Pokemon, our Academy has a lot of different courses to satisfy the young mind. Below you will find the required information that is currently needed to enroll for the Academy. Also below, you will find a description of the two houses that are at our Academy. You will have to express your opinion on which house you would like to be placed in. Thank you for choosing our Academy to Enroll in._

_I wish you the best of luck this year,_

_Gabriel Soto_

Luke read over the Applicant letter his stepmother had just given. He blinked in disbelief at it. His Stepmother gave him a stern gaze as she sensed the displeasure her stepson was expressing about the application.

"You can't be serious about this. I don't wanna go to some stuffy Academy!" He yelled out in frustration.

"I am completely serious about this. You WILL go to that Academy, whether you want to or not. You need a proper education." Not waiting for an answer she turned around marched out his bedroom door.

"…Stupid old witch…" he muttered angrily.

He stuffed the application letter in his jacket pocket as he strod out of his room. His Drifloon started to hurriedly float after as he made his way down the stairs. He didn't even look at his stepmom in the kitchen as he just went out the kitchen door. The cold air immediately hit his pale face, but he didn't care. He slammed the door as he trudged through the snow to make it to his backyard. There were several Pokemon out playing in the snow. Luke walked past them as he went over to his Starter. His Charizard made a small growl of welcome as he saw his trainer coming toward him.

"Hey Pyro. How you enjoying the cold?"

The Charizard gave a roar of pleasure as the snow was not even bothering it.

"Yeah, that's good to hear. Thanks to the 'witch', we won't be staying here much longer."

The Charizard looked at his trainer in confusion at the mention of leaving.

"It's to go to some stupid Academy for 'Education'. Well, at least I'm allowed to bring some Pokemon.

Luke pulled out the application again from his pocket as he scanned it over.

"5 Pokemon only? Oh well. Well, I'll definitely bring you Pyro. You too, Hiro" he said as he looked over at his Drifloon.

'I still can't believe I have to go…' he thought in slight anger.

Unbeknownst to him, two Pokemon were watching him with interest as they were levitating invisibly above the roof of Luke's House.

'It that him, Mewtwo? One of the ones were looking for?'

'Yes, I believe it is.'

'Yay, we found one! We need to just find the rest!'

'Mew, Please be quiet! If you yell too much, the other Pokemon will be able to see us.'

Already the Charizard in the yard was looking up in suspicion at the spot where the two Legendaries were currently.

'Sorry…Let's go try and find another.'

The two Pokemon then teleported away on their search for the 'other ones'.

* * *

Well that's it for now. To Continue from this point, I need some OCs! That's where you reviewers come in. Submit your OCs using the form I'm Providing Below. I'll even Give you some Examples.

**OC Form: **

Name: (First, Middle and Last) (That is, if they have a middle)

Age: (14-18)

Gender: (Male or Female)

Hometown: (Anywhere from any of the regions)

House: (Ivory or Ebony)

The 2 Houses are the Ivory House and the Ebony House

The Ivory House is mostly for Breeders and Co-ordinators and the occasional Person who likes to get up early. Most Researchers/Pokemon Photographers and Trainers are in the Ebony house, though you will find the odd Researcher or Trainer who made it into the Ivory House. The Ivory house Mostly have their Classes in the morning and they finish all their classes in the afternoon. The Teacher in charge of the Ivory House is Sarah Ethelyn Hall() The Pokemon Mascot for the Ivory House is a Togekiss (Which Belongs to )

The Ebony House is mostly for Researchers, Battlers & Anything In-Between (Except for what's in the Ivory House) Most People in this house either Hate Waking up Early, Are Night-Owls (Not Literally), or like staying up late. Though most Breeders and Co-ordinators prefer or are just in the Ivory House, you will find the odd one or two in Ebony. The Ebony House starts their classes late in the afternoon & finsih them in the very early morning. The Teacher in charge of this House is Danilo Marcellus Hall ( but he prefers to be called Mr.H) The Pokemon Mascot for the Ebony House is a Weavile (Belongs to )

Year: (Your age should match what year you're in. 14-15 (One), 15-16 (Two) 16-17 (Three), 17-18 (Four)

Appearance/Clothing: (Make it detailed so I can actually picture them in my head. Include what they wear on regular days and on formal occasions. Though you don't have to, it would be nice to hear when they go swimming or wear as Pajamas too)

History: (Doesn't have to be as detailed as the personality, but still needs to be decent)

Personality: (Make sure you're detailed. Make them stand out! Unless they're a wallflower)

Pokemon: (1-5. You'll get a Pokemon egg that will hatch into your sixth Pokemon. No Legends. No Shinies. (Only Year-3 and up allowed to have Pseudo-legends.) Only One Pseudo-Legendary (Dragonite, Tyranitar, Salamence, Metagross and Garchomp) allowed per team-Can't have more than One Eeveevoultion per team, One Pokemon has to be from starting 1s: Only up to 3 Pokemon Fully Evolved, Year 2s: Up to 4 Fully Evolved, Year 3s: Up to 5 fully Evolved, Year 4s: Full Party can be evolved Fully Also feel free to personalize your Pokemon too. One last thing: Please no Weavile or Togekiss on your team either. You'll see why in the story.

Other: (Does your character have a crush/moderate liking/hatred/neutral feeling for Luke or Corina? Are they Allergic to Anything? Do they have a Bad Habit? Fear of something? Anything else?)

Opinion of Luke and Corina: (This is Completely Opptional though it would be nice to know what you think.)

List: (This is for what you would like the egg to hatch into. No Legends. If you have a Pseudo-Legend or an Eeveevoultion already on your team, don't ask for another one on your list. Also No Sneasel or Togepi can be asked for. Maybe, and I'm really just saying maybe, But if I really like the sound of your Character, I could make their egg hatch into a Shiny :D That's just a maybe though. The List can go up to 5)

**Examples: (Using Luke and Another Esstial Character needed for the story.)**

Name: Luke Silvio Dumont

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Hometown: Snowpoint City, Sinnoh

House: Ebony

Year: Year One

Appearance/Clothing: Luke is very tall for his age. He could easily be mistaken as a 17 yr. old, though he's only 15. He has a very muscular build. His skin is very pale , whether he's in the sun or not, it never gets darker. He has jet black hair that is unevenly cut. His hair looks windswept and its longer in the front and shorter in the back. There's always a bang or two of hair covering his forehead. His eyes are light blue with some gray flecks mixed in. Also he has one ear pierced.

He usually wears a jacket that has black and gray stripes on it, with a gray shirt underneath. He tries not to take off his jacket since he has a scar that runs from his right hand to his right shoulder that hasn't completely healed yet. He wears dark blue jeans that have rips in them. He wears black running shoes. At Night he wears black sweat pants to sleep in. He sleeps topless. When there's a special event or something he wears a black dress shirt with black pants.

History: Luke doesn't have much of a past. When he was 11 months old, he lost both his parents in a terrible fire. Luckily his parents lived near a Pokemon reserve in Jhoto so after the fire, a herd of Kangaskhan had found him buried in some of the wreckage. In the following 4 years he was raised by them, until a pokemon researcher found him and decided to take Luke as her own son. She taught him about the human world and all about Pokemon. She decided not to enroll him in school so she just taught him herself. She was the first real family he had besides the Kangaskhan. Over the years Luke had grown a lot so he helps around on the reserve, caring for the Pokemon. One day though, his "mom" mysteriously disappeared, so Luke was passed to her sister who lived in Snowpoint City. She decided that Luke really needed a Proper Education so she enrolls him in

Personality: He likes to avoid people since he's not very conversational. He constantly has a scowl plastered on his face, but he does like to joke around. He has sarcastic sense of humor. He's usually calm and quiet. When he gets angry you can tell easily since he'll be even more quiet than usual. You might think he never gets nervous but he does, he might still act icily calm, but inside he's freaking out. Only his true friends have actually seen him truly freak out. Luke is very trustworthy once you get to know him. He can also be very gentle, but usually he only shows his softer side to Pokemon. He might lie to get himself out of trouble but that's only if he has to. Luke tries not to get to close to people since he doesn't want people depending on him so much. The Ironic thing is that sometimes People just naturally flock to him, much to his dismay. Also if some ever takes advantage of Luke or one of his friends he will never trust that person ever again.

Pokemon:

Charizard: Nicknamed Pyro. This is Luke's starter Pokemon. He always seeks opponents to seek out and battle against. It mostly only trusts Luke. When not Training w/ Luke, it likes to fly around in the sky.

Kingdra: Nicknamed Nanami. This is Luke's Pokemon he mostly uses to cross water. She is a strong battler & Luke uses the fact that she knows Muddy Water and DragonBreath to His Advantage as a little surprise.

Espeon: Nicknamed Aurora. Another of Luke's Battling Pokemon. Aurora is the strategic Pokemon considering she knows Reflect, Magic Coat, Attract, Secret Power, & a bunch of other little surprises that can give a Pokemon she's battling a hard time. She also has attacking moves like Swift, Psychic, Signal Beam Etc.

Drifloon: Nicknamed Hiroshi but called Hiro for Short. Hiro doesn't really battle. He mostly just keeps Luke company. He is out of his Pokeball most of the time. He's not really used for battling much, but that could change when Luke enrolls in the Academy.

Opinion on Corina: "I'm just glad she's not one of those 'annoying' people who won't leave me alone."

Other: He knows how to play Acoustic, Bass & Electric Guitar. Nothing really Scares Him (Maybe something in the future might) Luke tries to avoid social events considering he hates dressing up. Also Luke is very good at lying.

List: I Know what the Egg is Already So I don't need to Answer this.

Name: Corina Isabella Davies

Age: 14 (At Start)

Gender: Female

Hometown: LilyCove, Hoenn

House: Ivory

Year: Year One

Appearance/Clothing: She has grass green hair which goes to the middle of her back and bangs in the front. She usually keeps it open, but when she is stressed she keeps it in a high ponytail. Her eyes are Chocolate brown. For her Ever-day Clothes, she wears a long sleeve Green shirt & a silver skirt that goes down a little past her knees. She wears green Ballet flats w/ silver tights. Also she has the Grass Emblem necklace that she wears. On formal Occasions she'll wear this silver dress that just reaches her ankles, along with a silver barrette in her hair. For PJs she wears these gray cotton pajama pants with a grey Teddiursa shirt that says 'Don't mess w/ me!'.

History: grew up w/ her parents & 4 siblings in LilyCove. She is youngest out of all her siblings. Her parents were mostly wrapped in their family business, so her older siblings mostly kept her out of trouble. When she was old enough to mostly take care of herself, her siblings all starting leaving for their own journeys. Corina got bored & lonely being home all alone, but that's when she stumbled upon the application form for this Academy.

Personality: Corina is a shy-Type of Girl. She is polite to almost everyone she meets, but she's especially shy around guys. Once you do get to know her, people find she is really quite a nice, motherly sorta person. If someone tries to take advantage of her or bully her, she'll actually stand up for herself. She'll probably tell the person the way they can settle their differences is on the battle field. Corina is also one of those people who show good sportsmanship. People might sometimes call her loner, but the truth is that she's just lonely. One things for sure though. If you ever need someone to talk to, Corina's your girl. She has a bit of a mischievous side that not many people get to see. Only true friends, Family, and her Pokemon have actually seen this side of her.

Pokemon:

Kirlia: Female- Nicknamed Akemi- Akemi is her free-spirited Pokemon. When ever Corina decides to play something (Instruments) Akemi will always get up & start dancing around. Akemi usually like to stay out of her Pokeball. Also she also tries to get her brother to relax more instead of just training all the time.

Azurill: Male- Nicknamed Ronen-Her Troublesome Pokemon. He usually likes running off to chase after cute Pokemon girls, or just even shiny round things. Half the time when Corina's not sitting around bored, she always has to go & look for him.

Gallade: Male- Nicknamed Kenta- Considered the 'starter' Pokemon for her. He is extremely protective of Corina and Akemi. He is actually the older brother of Akemi. He really likes to battle so he practices often but sets time aside to meditate & Strengthen his mind.

Opinion on Luke: "Well, he seems really quiet. He most be a really good trainer to get into the Ebony house. Though it seems….Like he's….Hiding something? No, it must be my imagination…."

Other: Well Later on In the Story, I will (Somehow…) Have those two get together. (It's important for the storyline later. So, yes, Corina does like Luke. Also Corina sometimes gets uncomfortable around Ghost Types. (Only Certain One's like the Spiritomb, Gengar and Dusknoir Family.) She also knows how to Play Flute, Piano and Violin. She likes playing her violin the most.

List: I already know what Corina's getting so no need to answer this.

* * *

If you've read this far you deserve a Cookie. This is my first story so I hope I do good. I'll do my best to update before school starts for me. So submit your OCs please, and make them DETAILED.

~Souen


	2. Chapter 1: On the Boat We Go!

**Chapter 1- On the Boat we go!**

* * *

A week Later (Sorry I couldn't think of anything Else to advance Time.)

"Attention Students on board! We are in the middle of picking up the rest of the students in Sinnoh. Please stay on board & under any circumstance, do not leave the ship. Boarding for Students in Canalave City should take no more than 10 minutes. Please be patient. Thank you."

The announcement was transmitted throughout the whole ship. Corina sighed as she looked through the window to see the port of Canalave City.

'I've never been to Canalave City. It's beautiful…'

Corina then felt a slight tug on her skirt. She looked down to see her Kirlia tugging on her skirt gently. Corina gave her a tiny smile.

"What is it, Akemi?"

"Kirlia Kirlia Kir!"

Corina then felt her Kirlia was sending out slight waves of distress. Corina then frowned when she sensed the distress turn into pure panic.

"Akemi? What's the matter?"

Akemi looked around frantically as her red eyes seemed to be searching for something. Corina's brown eyes widened as she realized what Akemi was trying to tell her.

"Did Ronen get out again?"

Akemi nodded as she started to search under a few seats. Corina Then Carefully started to look under chairs as well.

'I just hope he didn't bounce off the ship…'

* * *

A girl looked down from the railing she was leaning on. She could several more teenagers making they're way up the gangplank to get onto the ship. She sighed with impatience as she blew a few stray black locks of hair out of her face.

"When are the people going to be done getting on, Mizu? I'm getting bored here."

Her Azumarrill just shrugged as the two continued to watch students slowly board the ship.

"Hey, I have an Idea! Let's look for someone to battle."

There girl's ice blue eyes starting scanning the other people were just lounging around on the deck. Some were talking, others were reading, some were even just zoned out into space. Her eyes zoomed in on a boy who was also looking out on the rail of the ship. He had his back to her, but she could see he was quite tall & he had black hair. He was petting an Espeon, who purred with affection. There was also a Drifloon that was floating beside him.

'He seems like the type who wouldn't mind a battle…'

She made up her mind as she walked to the other side of the ship to where the boy was standing. His Espeon and Drifloon turned around at the sound of her footsteps.

"Hey Excuse me! Can I ask you something?" she called out politely

The boy didn't turn around but he still answered.

"Make it fast."

"Well I was wondering if you would like to battle."

That caught the boy's attention, as he turned around fully to face Tyler.

'Hey, he's not that bad looking.' She thought briefly as the guy gave his answer to her request.

"Sure, why not. There's nothing else to do on this ship."

"Ok then. Let's go to the arena."

I know for a fact that when I was exploring this ship I came across an arena. I have no idea why there's a private sign over the door when I found it though.

'Oh well, at least it can be put to good use now.'

* * *

Corina by now had still not found Ronen. Unbeknownst to her, Ronen was also looking for something.

A bit farther away, a brunette haired girl was pouring some Pokemon Kibble into two bowls. She set them down as her Pichu and Glaceon immediately started to eat. Ronen carefully snuck on over, and watched the two Pokemon eating happily.

"Aren't you hungry too, Rio?"

The Riolu that was standing to one side of her shook his head.

"If you're sure then…"

The Azurill's belly grumbled as he sniffed the delicious scent coming from the Poke Kibble. It carefully tried to tiptoe forward to try and swipe one of the bowls of food. Unfortunately little Ronen seemed to forget how much an Azurill Tail weights. He tripped over his own tail and fell face first it front of the astonished Riolu and his trainer.

"Umm...Okay then..."

The Trainer Carefully bent down and picked up the Azurill. The Azurill struggled slightly but then relaxed when it noticed it was being handled gently.

"It's Okay, I'm not gonna hurt you. Were'd you come from? Where's your trainer?"

At the mention of the word trainer, the Azurill started to struggle away. The girl wasn't expecting so she let go. The Azurill started to bounce on it's tail over to the other side of the room.

"Come On, Rio. Let's Follow it. Snow, Strike, Stay hear."

The Girl and her Riolu walked after the bouncing Azurill as the Azurill bounced over to a girl with grass green hair, who was looking under the table.

"Azurill! Azurill Azurill!"

The girl turned around in surprise, her brown eyes widened in astonishment.

"Ronen! There you are!" The girl cried out.

The Azurill hopped into the girl's arms and started to squeak happily.

The girl looked up at the other girl and her Riolu who were just standing there quietly.

"Thanks for bringing Ronen back. He always likes to go and explore by himself."

"It was nothing."

"Oh, where are my manners. I'm Corina. Corina Davies."

"Jasmine Mitchell. You can call me Jazzy if you want. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

Just then another guy came running in.

"Hey Everyone, These two people are going to battle! Come and Watch!"

The guy didn't wait for an answer as he ran on out again.

* * *

"So, What are the rules for this battle?"

The girl thought for a moment then came up with a the rules.

"One on One Pokemon Battle. No swithching out and first Pokemon to knock the other out wins."

"Alright then."

"Oh! By the way, Tyler Ookamiza! You can call me Tai."

"Well, I'm Luke Dumont, and I'll be winning this battle today." He smirked as he was looking back at her.

"We'll see about that. Go Kyro!"

With that said she tossed out a PokeBall and Quilava materialized out of the light.

"Quilava!" it yelled out in anticipation

"Ok, Aurora, this battle's yours!"

His Espeon lept onto the arena gracefully.

* * *

Well, That's it for now. I can't believe this is my second chapter already. There are a few things. I still need more OCs! Preferable more Guys, More People in the Ivory House, and more people in different years would be nice. Also a bit of a shoutout to Laodicean. David's a good OC, but I need to know which Pokemon you have in mind for the Egg. I'll try and Update as Soon as I can. Thanks for Reading. (Remember to R&R)

~Souen~


	3. Chapter 2: Riding on Rough Waters!

**Chapter 2: Riding on Rough Waters!**

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

*Mild Language in this one*

* * *

(Luke's POV)

'Hmmm, Quilavas are pretty fast…but then again, Aurora's fast too, so we should be able to match them for speed'

"Well, Ladies First."

"Fine Then. Kyro Let's start off with a Swift!"

Kyro jumped up into the air & Started spinning in rapid circles, summoning up Star-Shaped waves of energy.

"Ok Aurora, counter it with your own Swift!"

Aurora waved her tail as she too summoned up a Swift. The attack was fired off as it struck the incoming swift, summoning up a cloud of smoke.

"Aurora, Put up a Reflect!"

Aurora, with the help of her psychic prowess, Summoned up a clear, almost transparent wall of light in front of it.

'There, that should stop any direct attacks.'

"Kyro, try a Flamethrower"

A Blast of Fire then cut the smoke as it cut through Aurora's Reflect & hit her directly causing her to cry out it slight pain.

'Crap! I forgot Flamethrower's a Special Move!'

"Shake it off, Aurora! Use your tail to figure where they are."

Aurora closed her eyes as her tail started to twitch as she was starting to read the air currents in the air.

"Quick Kyro, while they're distracted! Use our Defense Curl-Rollout Combo!"

Kyro rolled into a tight ball & Then started spinning rapidly as he sped off, like a pinball."

"Jump, and fire off a Psybeam below!"

Aurora then jumped nimbly and fired off a multi-colored beam of psychic energy from the red gem from her forehead. It hit it's mark, as there was a sudden cry of pain from below it.

"Kyro, Let's try a Quick Attack."

(Someone's else's Pov )

"This battle's getting good. Those two trainers are experts!"

"I know, Right?"

"Who do you thinks gonna win?"

"Probably the guy. He is so Hot!"

"Pffftttt! As if! It's the chick who's gonna win. Fire Types are Awesome!"

"Psychic Types are Cool Too, You know!"

Suddenly a guy w/ cherry red hair & pearly gray eyes turned to them, in an annoyed mood.

"Excuse me, but could you two keep it down? Some of us are trying to watch this battle."

The blonde girl then turned to him, glaring at him.

"We're allowed to talk if we want- Oh, ah, um never mind…" She mumbled as she finally got a look at the good-looking boy in front of her.

* * *

The Sun was shining beautifully on Nabiki Beach. The water was not too hot and not too cold. Why, there were even some waves just perfect for surfing further out in the sea. Which was just what Danilo Hall was currently doing. His auburn hair was blowing in the wind , as his forest green eyes were sparkling with laughter and exhilaration.

"WOOHOO!"

He was currently having a blast. Then he noticed another wave currently rising right beside his. He then saw his Milotic, Freya, surfing beside him.

"Oh Yeah! Freya, use your Surf to increase the speed of my wave!"

The Milotic carefully guided her wave so it combined with Danilo's wave, increasing the speed and the size dramatically.

"Oh Fuck yes!"

He then noticed the wave was heading for the beach, and it was about the hit a young woman that was standing near the water, watching as the wave grew closer.

"Oh Fuck….Hey! You! MOVE!"

The young woman didn't move. Instead she pulled out a Pokeball and released a Togekiss.

"Hey, could that be…? No it couldn't be…"

"KOUKI! Use protect so we don't get wet! Quickly now! Oh and while your at it, use Psychic right after to stop that wave."

The Togekiss rose into the air and summoned up a barrier of green energy to protect himself and his trainer from the upcoming wave. Then the Togekiss started glowing blue as the psychic energy also surrounded the wave stopping it right in its track.

"Whoa! Oh Crap!"

Danilo tried desperately to gain his balance back, but ended up falling off his flame-coloured surfboard and into the water. He swam his way up, as his Milotic came over to check if he was alright.

"I'm alright Freya. Though, I wanna know what's SHE doing here…."

He climbed gratefully on the back of the Milotic as she swam to shallow waters so he could go to meet his visitor.

'She hasn't changed one bit.' He thought as he looked his twin sister over. It was hard to believe these two people were twins. While he was tall, tanned and nice, she was short, pale and mean.

"Sis, what the hell are you doing here?" he said as he walked right past to get to his bag to get a towel.

"Well, I should be asking you the same thing! You shouldn't be surfing at a time like this!"

"Why not? You don't control me, last time I checked."

"Well I came to pick you up."

"For what?"

"For the Academy. They said you were taking so long, so then sent me to check what was taking so long."

Danilo spat out the water he was drinking from the water bottle he had gotten from his bag.

"Hey, wait a minute! How do YOU know about that job!"

"Well, considering I'm the new head of the Ivory House, of course I would know about your job."

"Wait WHAT! YOU'RE the head of the Ivory house?"

"I just said I was! That makes us house rivals, doesn't it? I know Gabriel picked you to be the head of the Ebony House. I'll warn you now, MY house will be winning the competition."

"Hmph, We'll see! The kids who get in my house, will beat the crap out of the kids in your house."

"Not if they don't get arrested first."

"HEY YOU SHUT UP!"

" NO, YOU SHUT UP!"

"NO YOU- This is Pointless! Danny, we'll continue this later. Right now, you should be working on getting back to the Academy. Gabriel says the boat we'll either arrive later today or tomorrow morning. So you better stop slacking off! Now Goodbye! Kouki, Use Fly to get us back!"

"She walked up to her Togekiss as she carefully climbed onto his back. She gave one last look to Danilo as Kouki took off into the sky. Danilo watched as the Togekiss was growing tiny as it flew into the distance.

"Well, you heard her Freya, We Gotta get going back to the academy. We'll come back here another time to surf. Who knows, maybe I'll even bring a class here. Return."

He returned his Milotic back into her Net ball as he carefully looked at it.

'When did we start growing apart? We were so close as kids…in fact, she was the one to capture you originally Freya….'

***FLASHBACK***

"Big Brother, Big Brother! I Finally caught it!"

Young Danilo quickly hid the Friend ball that was clutched in his hands as he stood up and faced his twin sister, who was waving a Net ball triumphantly above her head.

"Sis, how many times has mom told you, that we're the same age!"

"I don't care, I like calling you big brother! But I finally caught it! The perfect Pokemon for you!"

"That's great! I just finished catching yours as well!" he replied as he pulled out the friend ball from behind his back.

"Really? I wanna see it!" she said as she tried grabbing it from him.

"How about this. I give you the Friend ball with the Pokemon, and you give your net ball. We'll release to Pokemon that are inside one at a time, ok?"

"Okay, but can I go first, Please?" She begged as she looked at her brother with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure go ahead!"

"Go Pokeball!"

She threw the pokeball up into the air as it released the Pokemon for her to see.

"Seedot!"

"Aww, you got me a Seedot? It's so cute~!" she cooed as she picked up her new Seedot and cuddled it.

"My Turn! Go Pokeball"

He threw the Net ball up into the air as it released a pokemon, which it conviently landed in a puddle.

"Feebas!"

"Uh…Sis…Why'd you get me a Feebas? Their no good!

The young Sarah turned to Danilo and Started to glare at him.

"Nuh-Uh! Momma told me that a Feebas can evolve into one of the most beautiful and awesome Pokemon there is. So that's why I captured one for you. All you have to do is train it!"

"I dunno…"

"Just give Freya a chance!"

"…Freya?"

"Well….I hope you don't mind but, it's just that, she looks like a Freya…"

"It's a Fish! How can you tell it's a she?"

"I just Can!"

***End of Flashback***

**

* * *

**

(Back to the Ship) (Well, more accurately in the electrical room of the ship)

It was dark in the electrical room. A mysterious figure carefully opened up the fuse box and gave a wild grin.

"This will teach those bastards for denying my son's entry!"

With that said, he pulled out a pair of pliers and started randomly to cut wires.

* * *

(Back to the battle)

The battle was just starting to wrap up. Both Pokemon were starting to get exhausted as the trainers knew it was time for one final attack.

"Kyro, Use FalmeThrower one last time!"

"Aurora! Use Psybeam!"

Just as the Pokemon fired off their final attacks, the lights were cut off and their was a sudden scream...

* * *

And there's Chapter 3! I am SO sorry for the long delay! I just got back into school, and we had mountains of homework! Well not much happened in this chapter. We saw a brief glance of just one OC. Though I mostly used this chapter to introduce our heads of the house, Danilo and Sarah Hall! They're going to be important later on when our students get there. Hate to leave you guys at a cliff hanger, but I felt it was right. and still accepting OCs, Most preferably guys or anyone in the Ivory House (Really, I only have 2 so far...) Remeber to R&R

~Souen~


	4. Chapter 3: Catfights and Music

*There is harsh Language in this Chapter*

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks_

-Pokemon Speech-

-The Bow is the front of the ship

* * *

_The lights went out._

_And then there was a scream._

* * *

"Whoever is screaming SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

The room immediately went dead silent.

"Thank you! Now, whoever has a Pokemon that can use Flash, bring it out now, so we can leave."

There were sudden bursts of white light as trainers started releasing an array of different Pokemon. With the word from their trainers, they all either started glowing brightly or releasing balls of light.

"Okay, let's leave the room calmly."

Luke's comment had gone unnoticed as mostly everyone was mostly rushing to the door, desperate to get out.

"Oh never mind..." Luke sighed.

Luke carefully bent down, as he cradled his injured Espeon in his arms. She gave a soft croon of affection as she snuggled deeper into his warmth.

"You did good girl. Let's go take you to get healed."

He gently got up, and made his way to the door, which by now, was clear of all trainers.

* * *

The father gave a wild cackle as he knew what he had done. What he didn't notice was the sudden shadow that was moving toward him. He turned around as he heard a rustle of cloth, as his eye widened in shock.

"WHAT THE FU-"

The man never got to finish his sentence as a fist knocked him square on the temple. As he fell unconscious he got a slight glimpse of the shadow disappearing up the stairs to the deck.

* * *

The sun was just starting to set, flashing a crimson red before sinking deep into the waves of the north of the eastern sea. There was a slight breeze swaying the flags that were on the boat. A sleek serpentine dragon was wrapped around the ship's railing, seeming to enjoy the cool breeze blowing on its scales. It turned around as if looking for something, but got a crest-fallen look for not finding whatever it was. It then slowly started to unwind itself and started to slither down the pole. It then started to slither across the deck, heading toward the bow of the ship, looking occasionally behind to see if it was being followed. As it turned the corner, it saw a door suddenly burst open, and a flood of people and Pokemon suddenly topple out. The Dratini tilted its head in confusion in witnessing this avalanche of people and Pokemon alike. It kept watching from around the corner as the people and Pokemon all got up, brushed themselves off, and started to wander off aimlessly. Dratini then slithered forward, deeming the danger to be gone. As the Dratini passed the mysterious door, it suddenly opened again. The Dratini looked up, startled as it noticed a foot coming dangerously close to her head. The Dratini sparked in threat as it sent out a small spark, in warning at the person who almost stepped on it. There was a sudden yell of surprise and slight pain. The foot immediately moved and the Dratini got a clear view of the owner of this mysterious 'foot'. This person was glaring coldly down at the Dratini, not knowing that it had unknowingly almost ended its life. The Dratini gave a red-eyed glare right back, standing it's ground, a growl sounding deep in it's throat. There was a sudden hiss, as a badly injured Espeon suddenly appeared from within the figure's jacket, hissing defiantly down at the blue serpent.

-Leave my master alone! It's not his fault that you're so small, he didn't even notice you!- The Espeon hissed angrily.

-Hey, he almost could have ended my life right there! So back off, you stupid furball!-

-EXCUSE ME? You did not just call me stupid!- The Espeon hissed, clearly outraged even more.

-You're right, you're right. I'm sorry, you're not stupid. I mean to call you a dumbshit, my bad.- giggled the Dratini.

-Oh, IT IS ON!- The Espeon gave a shrill screech as she lept down from her master's arms, and stood ready for battle, her tail lashing.

-I'm not gonna fight a weak Pokemon.-

-I'm not weak! For your information, I am one of THE strongest Pokemon on my master's team. I could take YOU down any day!-

-By the look of your state, you're weak, and I don't fight the weak.- Dratini called as it turned promptly around and started to slither the other direction.

-Yeah, that's right! You just slither away you worm of a coward!- The Espeon called victoriously.

The Dratini stopped and turned its head so it was looking back at the tired Espeon.

-If you've seen the shit I've been through, you would know the meaning of fear.-

Without waiting for a reply it turned around and slithered its way around the corner.

The Espeon gave a slight smile, knowing it had successfully driven off this lunatic of a Pokemon. Suddenly, she felt light headed as her legs gave out, collapsing onto one side.

"Aurora!" He yelled out, concerned. He knelt down and picked up his Espeon carefully again, cradling her as he pulled out her pokeball.

"You've had a long day, what with battling and now this. You go and take a long rest." He said gently as the red beam of light, enveloped around his beloved feline.

"I wonder whose Dratini was that. I definitely want to talk to that trainer about that damn Dratini shocking me."

Luke blew out a frustrated sigh as he started to head over the Pokemon Center.

* * *

The Dratini was slithering forward, still snide about easily she had gotten that Espeon so riled up. She snickered as she pictured the Espeon with steam pouring out of her ears. She slither up to railing, easily scaling up till she reached the top, she kept slithering along until she seemed to find the thing she was looking for the entire time. She slithered up of a person, up and around till' she was lying across their shoulders, like a scarf. Then she settled down, and started to listen as her trainer pulled out a strange flute, and started to play.

* * *

Luke was pacing around the bow of the ship, oblivious to the stars slowly starting to fade into the pitch black sky. Nurse Joy had told him that his Espeon would take half an hour for her healing to be done, and she was to be kept out of battles for a full day. He blew out a sigh as he decided to take a seat, to calm his anger. He leant back on the chair, trying to get comfortable as he decided to try and stargaze. As he was trying to identify the little Teddiursa in the sky, he heard the faint sound of a sweet howl of the wind. It certainly wasn't unpleasant. The melody was haunting, seeming to entrance the very wind around him. The melody was slowly forming as it went on. Luke was in wonder of the sudden melody. Deep down, he knew this tune, but he just couldn't place his finger on it. He got up, determined to find where it was coming from. He strode around the nearly deserted deck, using the full moon as a guide to the back of the ship. As he turned around the final corner, he spotted a figure outlined against the moon, holding up a very strange shaped shadow to their face. As he gazed longer at this shadow, he noticed a pair of familiar red eyes gleaming at him from around the neck of this mysterious shadow.

* * *

**...**

**I know you all hate me, and I apologize. But I have some very good news. This story is not dead. It is being revived, into something bigger and better. I have a friend who heard about this story, read about it, thought it was great, asked for the rest, and then got mad at me. She's taken pity on me, and is helping me manage this. So if you like this chapter and story give a big thank-you and virtual cookies to my dear friend. She is also the owner of our mysterious Dratini trainer. It's the least I could do for her, besides giver her credit. That's it for now, but don't worry, we already have big ideas for next few chapters coming up. I can tell you, there's gonna be war, love, hilarious pokemon random moments, music, and whatever else we can jam in this story. So I thank you all for taking the time to read this story.**

_~WaveGoddess _


	5. Chapter 4: Don't be rude to strangers!

*Harsh Language in this Chapter*

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks_

-Pokemon Speech-

* * *

_As he gazed longer at this shadow, he noticed a pair of familiar red eyes gleaming at him from around the neck of this mysterious shadow._

* * *

"Hey! I wanna talk to you!"

There was no answer as the haunting melody kept playing out, seeming to fade a little with each note passing. The player didn't even bat an eyelash as her fingers continued to ring out notes from the oddly shaped flute. The pair of eyes, however, seemed to be narrowed in annoyance at the boy's antics.

"HEY, I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

The melody slowly fades away as the shadow stops playing, lowering the strange flute as it is slid into a shoulder bag. The shadow then slowly turned around, giving Luke a glimpse of white hair and one light sky blue eye.

"What..."

"You own that Dratini, right?"

"You mean Legend?"

"If that's it's name, then yeah!"

"Then you must be the one to own that Espeon."

"Uh...Yeah, I do. How'd you hear about that? Did you watch her battle?"

"No, I heard it from Legend. And how you almost killed her."

"Hey, it's not my fault you weren't there to keep an eye on your Pokemon."

"Yes, but I had other matters to take care of. Also, I know that Legend can take care of herself."

"Well next time, maybe she should watch where she's going."

-You first, you bastard! - The Dratini spat angrily.

"Now Legend, don't you be like that. I taught you better than that."

"You're...having a conversation...with her...?" Luke asked, sounding confusing.

"Is that a problem?'

"No, but...you understand her, and vice versa...?"

"Yes, I do. Our bond is different then many other trainers."

"Listen, I know all about bonds. Even though I've known my Charizard for a while, even I don't understand everything he says. I bet you have a small translator chip installed."

"I don't have one of those chips. I just learned her language over time, and she's learnt mine. In fact, she understands every word that is being said."

"Well whatever. Just make sure she doesn't go shocking random people again. I'm leaving."

"We shall meet again."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Goodbye...Luke"

Luke stopped dead in the middle of walking, and turned his head, almost giving himself whiplash, giving an incredulous look back at the shadow, the Dratini seeming to laugh at the dumb-founded look on Luke's face.

"Leave me alone, you stalker!"

He quickly turned back around and started speed walking away, back to Pokemon Center in order to retrieve his Espeon. He kept looking over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't being followed, either by that strange girl or that damn Dratini.

However, the girl and her Dratini stayed where they were, looking up at the sky as they slowly watched the stars slowly begin to fade.

"Hey Legend, do you think he noticed he still had his name tag on?"

-Probably not. - giggled the Dratini.

* * *

"Attention Trainers, Attention Trainers! Due to yesterday's 'power outage', if will take half an hour longer to reach Almia. We will arrive there in one hour. Please gather your belongings together. If anything is left on this ship, it will be sold-I mean donated-I MEAN KEPT FOR SAFE KEEPING! You will be able to reclaim your items on our website for a price. Thank you for your lovely patronage on Lapras Ferries and we hope you use our services again.

-Hmph. They didn't even mention the guy you took care.-

"I didn't want them to know."

-But Draco, shouldn't you get credit for what you did. You'd be considered a hero.-

"Legend, you know that wouldn't work. Plus, you know I don't like getting involved in other peoples problems."

Before Legend could come up with a reply, there was distant melody. Legend closed her eyes as she started to sway to the sweet notes. Draco's eyes started to wander, trying to pinpoint where the song's source was.

'Not many people know the song Oracion...who could be playing this...?"

Draco started to move in one direction, each step bringing her closer to the calming melody. She looked around as she realized she had almost made it to the back of the ship. She slowly turned the corner, to see a girl, her back against the railing, the light breeze making her green hair trail behind her. She had a small smile on her face, as she made the notes ring out on her violin, the breeze making the melody drift to other areas of the ship. Beside the girl was tall Gallade meditating on the deck, seeming to also enjoy the calming melody.

Draco didn't say a word as her hands quietly reached into her bag, and pulled out her ocarina. She raised it to her lips and the tune started to take shape, as Draco started to match the girl's tone and volume. Almost a split seccond later, the tune from the violin immediately halted as the girl stopped playing and now was staring at her. Draco awkardly lowered the ocarina, as she started to speak.

"Where did you learn to play that song?"

"Umm...w-well...uhh...er..."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. My name is Draco and this is Legend, my Dratini."

"Um...is it d-dead...?"

"No she's just asleep due to your song."

"O-Oh, I'm s-sorry. I d-didn't know m-my song was such a b-bother..."

"Actually, if you can put a Pokemon to sleep like that, that means you're amazing."

"Oh! W-well, t-thank you. My n-name is C-Corina. This is Kenta." she said as she introduced her Gallade, which by now was regarding Draco and Legend with cautious eyes.

"Well, that's a lovely name."

-Why thank you. I picked it out myself. - answered the Gallade with telepathy.

"Fascinating. A Pokemon naming itself..."

-What kinda fucking name is Kenta, anyway? - asked the Dratini

-It means healthy and strong in the Japanese language- answered the Gallade.

-Well you don't look that strong-

-You'd be surprised. I've had to protect my mistress from assassins and kidnappers alike.-

-Whatever you say, you pointy bastard! - giggled the Dratini.

-...You really shouldn't be this rude to someone you just met. I'll assume you're having a bad day, and I'll ignore that little remark you just made.-

-You still look fucking weak. And I'll have you know, my day has been great so far!-

-Please stop talking. My patience is starting to wear thin...- the Gallade threathened, his blades starting to lengthen.

Before Legend could say another thing, Draco covered her muzzle, rendering her speechless.

"Enough of that. You've already made one enemy on this ship, let's not have another one."

-All right...-

Before another word could be said there was a sudden announcement.

"Attention Trainers, Attention Trainers! We have just docked at Puel Harbor. Please make your way to the front of ship to disembark. Please return all Pokemon to their Pokeballs, and make your way off. Have a nice day."

* * *

**Hi Everybody, WaveGoddess here again, bringing you the next installment of Celestial Academy. Me and my co-author are trying to work out a schedule for updates. We've decided to update every Thursday for now, so there's something you can look forward too. Also, Yay no more boat :D After this chapter, finally we'll be at this academy, we'll meet a lot more students, teachers and others. Also, I might be opening submissions for characters again, but this time, it's for teachers to teach classes. Next Chapter, I'll have the form to use up and ready. Get those ideas flowing!**

_~WaveGoddess_


	6. Chapter Break! Need some Teachers!

Name: (First, Middle and Last) (That is, if they have a middle)

Age: (22-55)

Gender: (Male or Female)

Hometown: (Anywhere from any of the regions)

Appearance/Clothing: (Make it detailed so I can actually picture them in my head. Include what they wear on regular days and on formal occasions.

History: (Doesn't have to be as detailed as the personality, but still needs to be decent)

Personality: (Make sure you're detailed. Make them stand out! )

Pokemon: (1-3 They are allowed to switch Pokemon out so you're allowed to have 6 Pokemon descriptions. No more than that. No Legends. No Shinies, Only One Pseudo-Legendary allowed per team, Can't have more than One Eeveevoultion per team, Also feel free to personalize your Pokemon too.)

Other: (moderate liking/hatred/neutral feeling for Luke or Corina? How do they about other students? Do the like them? Hate them? Wish they didn't have to do this crappy job? Are they susceptible to bribes? Easily Swayed? Are they Allergic to Anything? Do they have a Bad Habit? Fear of something? Anything else?)

Opinion of Luke and Corina: (This is Completely Optional though it would be nice to know what you think.)

Classes you would like to teach: (List 3)

Example with one of my favorite teachers who's already here:

Name: Danilo Marcellus Hall

Age: 25

Gender: Male

Hometown: Pueltown, Almia Region

Appearance/Clothing: Insanely tall (6"1 to be exact) Tanned with freckles across the bridge of his nose. His eyes are an emerald green. His auburn hair is spiked out at the front, short at the back. He's very muscular, what with his training style, and also due to fact, he's also the gym teacher. Almost all his female students fawn over him, but he barely seems to notice. He usually wears a simple t-shirt with a witty caption on it, and surfer shorts. For formal occasions, he wears a simple tux with a dark blue tie.

History: He and his twin sister grew up in Puel town with their parents. His twin and him used to be the best of friends, always playing together and causing mischief around the town. When they were teenagers, they had an argument over contests and gym battles, and have barely spoken since. Danilo has been studying and training, and has taken on several champions, including Cynthia and Lance, both times losing. He is still a hall of famer though, making it in the hall of fame in four regions (Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh) Before he tests his luck in Unova, he's taking a break, teaching Strategies and Battles at the Academy.

Personality:Danilo is very outgoing, outspoken and very out there. He's warm and friendly to anyone. His two passions in life would be battles and surfing. Living in Pueltown, he's always been close to water, and if you can't find him on land, you might want to try your luck in the sea. He's not very formal with his students, prefering them to call him by his first name, instead of . During practice battles with his students, he acts very playful, teasing and egging them on, to do their best, but when having a serious battle, he'll turn into a completely different person, much like his Growlithe and Weavile. He's never one to hold a grudge, except when it comes to his sister.

Pokemon: (In truth, from his years of Battling, he has a variety of many Pokemon, but he has only brought a select few to the Academy.)

Orpheus-

Species: Weavile

Orpheus is his oldest, most experinced Pokemon. He's had him ever since he was two, living in Pueltown. Orpheus has always been on his team, never being switched out. Orpheus is the complete opposite of Danilo, the Weavile being calm, cold, and collected. Though the two are opposites, the two have a bond that few people can match. Now-a-days he won't battle just anyone, since he thinks battles are boring, unless with Pokemon that can match his skill level.

King:

Species: Growlithe

Growlithe might act like the baby of the three, but don't underestimate him by his puppy like tendencies. He's swift, and he packs a punch. He is one of a hand full of Danilo's unevolved Pokemon, prefering to stay in his current form instead of evolving. When battling, he takes on the tendencies and fierceness of a growlithe trained by an officer Jenny. When not battling, he's like a completely different Pokemon, acting like a pet, instead of a battler.

Freya:

Species: Milotic

Beautiful, and seems to be more suited for a contest, but don't be fooled by her looks. This is the same Milotic that was caught for him by his sister on their 11th birthdays. She is used mainly when Danilo is surfing or to show abilities.

Classes: (Battle Stategies and Gym)

These are the Classes where Teachers are still needed:

Pokemon Biology (Breeding, Behavior, Eggs, Anatomy etc.)

Berryology (Cooking with them and Origin) (Also just plain cooking)

History on the Regions

Geology

Care Class (How to take care of Newborn Pokemon, Eggs, young Pokemon and stuff like that)

Photography

Science (Advanced) (For Researchers and the like)

Social Studies (For the regions)

Drama Class (For Musicals and Actors/Actresses)

Art (For Sketch artists etc.)

Item Class (The usage, discovery of etc.)

Business (How to run a successful Business, History of Succeful Business Etc.)

Medicine Lore (How to mix herbs, etc.)

Music Class (For all those Musicians out there)

* * *

FOOLED YOU! And you thought this was another chapter. Sorry to disappoint but no chapter this week. However, Character Submissions, are back up, but only for teachers. Be creative!

~WaveGoddess


	7. Chapter 5: The Joys of Travel

_"Attention Trainers, Attention Trainers! We have just docked at Puel Harbor. Please make your way to the front of ship to disembark. Please return all Pokemon to their Pokeballs, and make your way off. Have a nice day."_

The salty sea air was invigorating as the ship slowly skimmed forward til it stopped right beside the deck. The gangplank was then lowered down by the crew members and then set up properly. There was a sudden flood as people starting streaming down the gangplank, some really desperate to be able to walk on solid ground again. Draco and Corina waited til the stream of people had died down, then they finally made their way down the wooden walkway. When they got to the bottom, there was a sign standing on dock, saying that all Celestial Academy students were to make their way into town, get on the buses assigned to them, and then they would be taken to the Academy. Most of the students, were already ignoring the sign, and already were starting to chat with their friends or start to take pictures of the new scenery.

"Umm...Draco...?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh...How do you still have Legend out? The announcement said to put all our Pokemon back into their pokeballs..."

"Remember when I told you she was very good at playing dead?

"Um...yeah...?"

"She also looks like a lovely scarf when she's doing that."

"Oh...well...have you ever been to Almia before...?"

"Kinda...in a way..."

"Oh...well, this is my first time in this region, it seems so...peaceful..."

"Well it is home to the Pokemon Rangers."

As they were talking they had made their way into Puel Town. Though not as big as cities like Goldenrod or Castelia City, Puel City was definitely the biggest city in the Almia region. The streets were rather busy as people were walking home from work. There were also numerous Pokemon running around like, Pichu, Growlithe and Rattatas. There was a crowd of students that looked like they were trying to ram their way onto the bus. The closest bus in fact, looked like it was about to tip over on its wheels!

"Um...I don't think there will be any room left..."

"Hmm...I think I can get us some rides..."

"Um...How exactly...? You don't know a taxi company here do you...?"

Draco chuckled a little as she shook her head.

"Not exactly. Let's just say I've got a lot of friends."

Draco and Corina slowly made their way onto Union Road. As they walked along, they started to notice some other students who didn't make it onto the buses of them were already sending out Pokemon, so they could ride them to the Academy. It wouldn't be that hard, since even though they had missed the bus, there were still plenty of red signs to point them in the right direction. In fact, a familiar dark haired trainer tossed a pokeball high into the air, releasing a large Charizard. It gave a roar as it took off into the air to stretch it's wings. It came back down in a few seconds giving a contented growl as it looked at it's master, ready to receive orders.

"Hey Pyro, how you doing?"

The Charizard rolled its eyes, seeming to look bored.

"Sorry I couldn't let you out; it's the ship's damn rules. Anyway, we're here in Almia now, how do you like it?"

The Charizard looked around at the tiny path it was on, and snorted in distaste.

"Don't worry, it's bigger than this. In the mean time, we get to fly. The damn buses were full, so we get to take the fun way."

Pyro then gave a roar of excitement as he beat his wings in anticipation, almost able to taste the clean air.

"Calm down buddy, we'll be up soon."

"Impressive Charizard."

Luke stiffened as he turned around, eyeing Draco and this other girl with her rather coldly.

"Oh, it's you again." he said flatly, rolling his eyes.

"Does he have a name?"

"His name's Pyro." He said, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Hello, Pyro." Draco said softly as she stepped forward fearlessly and started to stroke the side of his neck.

"Uh, you might not wanna do that. Pyro doesn't really like just anyone touching him."

Luke's eyes widened as he noticed that Pyro wasn't attacking, but instead just growling in contentment

"Oh you've got to be kidding me..." Luke groaned out, quite closing to face palming.

"What?"

"You...are unbelievable ..."

"How?"

"You've got my most powerful, violent Pokemon wrapped around your finger right now."

"Your point?"

"That's not supposed to happen!"

"Why not?"

"Because he's my starter, and he usually doesn't like people that aren't ME!"

"Oh, by the way," She said as she took a step closer to Luke, "You still have this on" as she ripped off a strip of paper that was attached to Luke's striped jacket.

"What's that...?

"It's your name tag. It looks like someone owes me an apology."

"..."

Luke looked the other way, furious at being proved he was an idiot. He mumbled something inappropriate under his breath as he stated,

"I'm not apologizing, til I get an apology for your Dratini shocking my foot."

The Dratini in question raised her head up, took one look at Luke, and said something in Pokemon speech.

"She says she's sorry."

"Of course she did." Luke emphasized.

"No, she actually did."

"Whatever, I'm leaving now. Come on, Pyro, time to fly."

Pyro was still sititng on the gound, a look in his eye clearly saying that he didn't feel like getting up.

"Oh come on! We need to get to the Academy. Up you get!"

"I think he wants you to apologize."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Say it."

"ALRIGHT, FINE! I'M SORRY! YOU HAPPY!"

"Sure."

"Now I'm leaving!"

Luke stomped forward, jumped onto Pyro's back, and in one second, they were off getting slowly higher.

Draco looked over to Corina, to see her trying not to laugh.

"You can let it out now, he's gone."

"No, that would be rude...now um...about our rides?"

"Oh yes, I almost forgot."

Draco bent down to tug a grass blade out of the ground. She raised it up to her lips, and blew out a single high pitched note.

"Okay then, this way."

",,,that was it...?"

"Just wait for it."

The two girls slowly start to walk into the forest, off the path of Union Road. Corina looked around in wonder at the wildlife, seeing a bunch of Pokemon she'd never seen before, coming from Hoenn after all. Suddenly out of the distance, there was a sudden flickering of many flames. They all seemed to be moving in one direction, which was towards the two girls. From behind the tree, stepped a very tall Rapidash with a chip missing from it's horn. Seeing the two girls, it turned towards them, cantering right up and stopping in front them. Behind it, they noticed other Rapidash and also some Ponyta following behind, a bit wary of being in the forest.

"Draco...What are these Pokemon...? I've never seen them before..."

"The big ones with the horns are Rapidash, and the small ones are Ponytas. They're mostly seen in the Kanto Region."

"Oh, I see...I don't come from Kanto, so that's why I don't know what they are."

"Oh. Well, they're here to give us a lift."

"R-Really? I've never really ridden a Pokemon before..."

"It's easy. You just hang on tight."

"That's reassuring..."

"Here, I'll help you onto one."

"T-That's Alright. I can hop up myself..."

The Rapidash with the chipped horn, sensing her intention, bent down slightly as she carefully climbed on.

"If you're sure you're alright then."

Draco then went over to one of the other Rapidash, jumped on, and then both girls rode off. The Rapidash herd were galloping at almost their top speed. The forest slipped by as they made it out, coming to a stop in front of tall iron gate, which was guarding the immaculate building. It closely resembled a mansion, but it differed on the overall design. A regular mansion wouldn't have a separate building that looked like it could hold a football field inside. From what they could see, there were two different buildings on either side of this mansion. One was built with white marble and alabaster, with a Togekiss statue just outside of it. It glowed in the weak sun, being made of molded pearl. On the opposite side there was similarly built building only it looked to be made out of Obsidian and black granite. There was also a Weavile statue made out of onyx perched right outside. The building in the middle was quite the opposite of the other two, looking much more modern and school like. Some students were walking into the building, looking curious as to what they would be doing next.

Draco hopped off along with Corina. Draco then turned around to start petting the Rapidash.

"Thanks buddy."

The Rapidash nodded as it started to trot off along with the rest of the herd.

"It looks like we're here..."

* * *

**And here is the next chapter. My school is having a Musical, and I got employed to play in the pit band so that's where I've been the last months. Opening night is actually tomorrow, now that I think about it. Well after one more week, it'll be all done, so much more time for uploading. I mean seriously, these past months I've been at school for 12 hours straight. When I get home, I eat, do homework, and then just sleep. Since you guys have been waiting for so long I'll give a preview of what's to come.**

_"...I hope you all enjoy your time at Celestial Academy. Let us share and expand our knowledge on Pokemon, together. Now let us start with the sorting..."_

**I can't reveal too much, but I will tell you someone gets called down to the Headmaster's on the first day...**

**~WaveGoddess**


	8. Chapter 6: New Friendships & Desicions

"_Looks like we're here." _

Corina stared in wonder at the immense spectacle of this academy. The sun seemed to shine even brighter as it settled on the glass roof of the main building, giving it a heaven-like glow. Corina for once, felt a sense of peace and freedom. Her face lit up in an eager smile as she thought of the many possibilities.

'I managed to get in here…? I…I don't what to say…this is truly wonderful…What am I gonna do, what am I gonna say? I've never been so….happy…'

"Thanks again, buddy!"

Corina snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Draco call another goodbye the rapidly disappearing herd of flaming horses. Her chocolate brown eyes fell to the ground as they timidly looked back up at Draco as she walked back to her side.

Draco gave Corina a concerned look as she softly asked,

"Are you okay, Corina?"

"Oh, I'm just fine, don't worry about me. I was just worrying about if Ronen was okay after the whole almost bouncing off the ship incident. I should have been keeping a more careful eye on him."

Corina noticed that Legend, was whispering something in Draco's ear with Draco smiling soon after, but she paid it no mind. She turned back again to take in the marvel of the academy.

"Okay Corina, well, let's just get moving. I think we're a bit late as it is."

The girls ran forward as they came up to the glass doors and wandered in. The glass ceiling let the sunshine giving the hallway a cheerful glow. The floors shined, looking like they were recently polished. There were trophy cases built against the wall, all empty, but promising the success of the future students. There was one hallway on the left side that connected to a staircase leading to the second floor. Corina was simply marveled at the sheer size of it all.

"What amazing architecture."

"A-Architecture?"

"You don't know what architecture is?"

"No, it's not that. I know what it means, but I don't get what you're saying. It looks like an ordinary foyer to me."

"Well if you look closer to all the designs and detail that went into it, it's very amazing. It's like art."

"Oh, I see." 'She…didn't laugh at me?'

Draco gave Corina a warm smile as she looked over at Legend, who was on her shoulder and listened to a little stream of sounds that Legend was squeaking. Corina looked in curiosity as Draco gave a murmured response.

"Uh, what are you talking about with Legend, Draco?"

"Oh, don't worry Corina. It's just that Legend thinks she can hear the fellow students from over there." Said Draco, was pointing over to a set of double doors which were open to what looked to a grassy field.

"Oh alright." Corina said with a light smile on her face. She gave a sigh of relief as single thought took form in her mind. 'She wasn't whispering about me….? Is Draco…my…friend?'

The two girls made their way through the hallway and stepped out of doors to meet with a crowd of students who were all socializing and just standing around waiting for something. Corina looked around, not really sure what to do right now. She started to shuffle after Draco who was casually walking further in the crowd. The girls made it up the front, and looked up the stage. There were several young adults there, along with a couple of older adults as well.

'Those must be the teachers. They don't look so bad.' Corina thought with relief.

Draco crossed her arms with a measured look in her eyes.

A hush seemed to roll over the crowd as a young man with slightly messy jet black hair walked up the podium. There was an Alakazam standing proudly beside him, donning a pair of glasses for no apparent reason. The man cleared his throat and spoke with a mellow tone,

"Hello, and welcome young trainers, to Celestial Academy. My name is Gabriel Soto, and I must say, I have never seen a more promising group of young students in my life. In fact, I'm telling the truth since I've never had students staring up at me before in my life. Moving on, I opened this school because well because I wasn't happy with what I had. I had traveled in all the Pokemon Leagues, and battled against some of the greatest trainers in the world, while seeing and learning new things around the world of course. Yet, I wasn't very happy. I had achieved so much, most of what every other trainer dreams of, yet I still wasn't satisfied. But then it hit me, there are a lot of young trainers out there. Trainers that could benefit if they had the right skills. After all, I'm sure you students have battled against trainers before who barely knew what they were doing. In fact, you were all probably noobs at one time, so I guess it's true for everybody here. Being serious now, I'd like to say again, welcome. Now moving on, I'd like to talk about the school itself now. I helped build this school just for you students. This school is designed to test the strengths and bonds you share with your Pokemon. You will be pushed to reach beyond your current levels and grow in both strength and mind to become the best of the best. And do that, I've gathered individuals who I think will help you all strive for improvement. Now let me introduce you to two of them. Please step forward you two.

He said as two young adults stepped forward, one guy and girl, along with a Weavile and Togekiss. The guy was tall, tanned, and deeply muscled, while the girl was short, pale and looked very slender. They both had auburn hair and forest green eyes, but the guy's eyes and hair were much lighter than the girls.

"These two are Ms. Sarah and Mr. Danilo Hall. They are both extraordinary trainers, and also they extraodinary rivals. Though twins, these two are quite different. Danilo here is the person in charge of the Ebony house, along with being the battle strategies and Gym teacher. I found there was no better person for the job since Danilo here has faced the Elite Fours and two champions as well. So please give a hand for Danilo here, and his Weavile, Orpheus."

The crowd gave polite applause, along with some cheers coming up from a lot of the female students.

"Last but certainly not least, we have the lovely Ms. Sarah Hall. Sarah here has certainly built up a reputation, being a Top Coordinator in the regions of Hoenn and Sinnoh. She has the mastered the art of contests, and will be passing on the skills of her trade in her Contest Appeals and Battles class. So please welcome Sarah here, and her Togekiss, Kouki."

There was polite applause along with some cheers, enough to match the last applause.

"These teachers I find, will help get to where you want to be. If you have any concerns, please feel free to talk to them, the counselors or even myself. I'm sure we can get any little issues sorted out without too much trouble. I hope you all enjoy your time at Celestial Academy. Let us share and expand our knowledge on Pokemon, together. Now let us start with the sorting."

There were loud eager cheers erupting all over the crowd as students jumped up, some apparently from being jolted awake. Corina jumped, startled slightly, but she calmed down a little after she felt Draco put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Corina, I'm here."

"It's okay; I just wasn't expecting the sudden noise."

Draco gave her a slight smile, as they noticed that Sarah Hall, Danilo Hall, and the headmaster pull out a sheet of paper. The two twins strolled up to the podium to stand beside the headmaster and he announced,

"Based on your application and the small questionnaire that was done by you, we have done a lot of work to be able to sort you in the house that would be best for you. When I call your name and your house, please go to the correct side. Ebony house students will stand on the left side of the bottom of the stage, and Ivory will take the right. Now let`s get started."

Sarah unfolded the sheet of paper and came of the podium to start reading the names. One by one, students would walk to either side of the stage, the reading went on til they were on the few last names.

"Symphony Evans, Ebony!"

"Corina Davies, Ivory!"

"Luke Dumont, Ebony!"

"And last but not least, Draco Arez…oh…can you all just hang on for one second."

Sarah Hall turned her back on the podium and started having a deep discussion with the headmaster and her brother. Half of the crowd was staring at Draco, wondering what was going on, the rest of the crowd was gossiping on what the problem was. There were whispers flying around about the way she looked, how she stood calmly, suggesting she was untroubled by all this commotion. Other whispers were flying around about the Dratini-like scarf she was wearing. The three adults finally broke their discussion, looked at the girl from where they were standing and the three calmly made their way off the stage, accompanied by their Pokemon. They walked onto the field and made their way up to Draco. The whispers started to circulate faster, with the two crowds of students closing in on four people, trying to hear what was being said.

"Hello Draco, it is a pleasure to finally get the chance to meet you," said the headmaster in a welcoming tone.

"The whole pleasure is mine sir, to meet such a great person," answered Draco as she bowed politely.

"We have come to a bit of a problem. You see, well, this is not what I was expecting. On the questionnaire you filled out, your results determined….you would fit perfectly in both houses. We have come to the decision that you should choose which house you would want to be in."

'I'd love to be Ebony, but at the same time, Corina's in Ivory.'

"Headmaster, may I talk with you about this issue privately?"

"Hm…I don't see why not, sure just hold on one second. Alakazam, please teleport us to my office."

-A couple minutes later-

From where she was standing, Corina nervously fidgeted with her necklace, oblivious to what the rest of her house was doing. Akemi was beside her trying to send calming waves to her trainer, but obviously failing. Corina started biting her lip as she stared around timidly at the other students around her. They all looked nice enough, but no one was really paying her any attention except for Akemi. There was a sudden flash of light as the pair of humans plus one Alakazam teleported back onto the field. The crowd hushed almost immediately as they all stared forward at the headmaster and this very odd girl. The headmaster smiled as he announced in a very loud voice,

"Draco Arez…the newest member to the house of…..IVORY!"

There was a massive cheer that went up from the students on the right side of stage along with a few cheers from the other side. Corina felt extremely relived as she joined in with the applause. Akemi was jumping up and down happily, drinking in all the positive emotions that were being omitted. Draco slowly walked over to join the rest of the house. She maneuvered through he crowd and finally made it up to Corina.

"Where'd your things go Draco…?"

"Oh, the headmaster was nice enough to teleport my stuff to our room already. I even got to pick my bed already."

"O-Our r-room?"

"Yes, I requested we be put in the same room, and the headmaster agreed. He's a very nice guy."

"Well, t-that's wonderful. I'm glad we can get to know each other some more."

"Of course I'd do this Corina, you're my friend."

"F-Friend? Really?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be friends?"

"I'm sorry I freaked out. It's just that…I never really had friends before."

"Well, I've never had human friends before. Most of my friends are just Pokemon."

"I guess you could say the same thing about me."

"We already have something in common."

Corina giggled slightly at what Draco said, and the two girls realized they had been talking the whole time on their way to their house, though they weren't the only ones. Sarah stopped her house in front of the house that was built of white marble and alabaster.

"Alright now my dears, this will be your home away from home. Welcome to the Ivory house. Now I'll give you a tour so please pay attention so you don't get lost."

Sarah led all her students into the house. The students all marveled at the decked lounge area, complete with Flat Screen TV and Gaming system. On the other side of the room sat a white grand piano. Before the students could rush forward to explore more, a sudden announcement came on over the intercom.

"Will Draco Arez please make way back to the headmaster's office? I've forgotten to discuss something with you."

* * *

**And here is Chapter 6! Please send in those teachers. I'm planning to make a side story to go with this story, with all the chapters relating to what happens in these classes. Check that out, b/c it's coming soon. Things are going to get interesting from here, including a big change that could affect the whole plot of this story. (Hint: Has something to do with a little minor detail that I mentioned in Chapter 1. Good Luck finding it!) Cookies to whoever guesses and brownies to whoever gets it right! I'll see you all soon for Chapter 7!**

**~WaveGoddess (P.S. I'm planning to change the name soon. How does the FireOfIce Sound?)  
**


End file.
